Odcinek 10
Matkobójca i złodziej – tak o oskarżonym Łukaszu Szczerbie piszą gazety. Prawdopodobnie z zimną krwią zastrzelił własną matkę, bo nie chciała mu dać pieniędzy. Potem obrabował jej sklep jubilerski. Tłumaczenia oskarżonego wydają się wyjątkowo absurdalne. Czy żądza pieniędzy to wystarczający powód by zabić własną matkę? Obsada Pracownicy sądu Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Prokurator Artur Łata Adwokat Barbara Laskowska Strażnik Jarosław Dąbrowski Oskarżony Oskarżony Łukasz Szczerba Świadkowie Świadek Artur Kopaczewski Świadek Kamila Olczyk Świadek Elżbieta Borkowska Świadek Marta Bogulewska Pozostałe osoby, których ta sprawa dotyczy Renata Szczerba Bartosz Borkowski jako niemowlę wraz z bratem bliźniakiem Łukaszem Szczerbą.]] Przebieg Akt oskarżenia Na początku rozprawy prokurator Artur Łata oskarżył Łukasza Szczerbę o to, że w dniu 24 stycznia 2006 roku w Elblągu udał się do sklepu jubilerskiego należącego do jego matki, Renaty Szczerby. Powodowany chciwością żądał od niej wydania znajdujących się w sklepie pieniędzy. Ponieważ odmówiła, z zimną krwią wymierzył do matki i oddał do niej sześć strzałów z pistoletu kaliber 9 mm. Kobieta zmarła na miejscu. Oskarżony następnie obrabował sklep zabierając z niego pieniądze w kwocie 32000 złotych i biżuterię o wartości 80000 złotych. Zatem Łukasz Szczerba w wyniku motywacji zasługującej na szczególne potępienie zamordował własną matkę. Za ten czyn prawo przewiduje 25-letnie lub dożywotnie pozbawienie wolności. Oskarżonemu stawia się zarzut z artykułu 148 §2 kodeksu karnego. Zeznania Zeznania Łukasza Szczerby Oskarżony utrzymuje, że jest niewinny. Decyduje się składać zeznania, gdyż - jak twierdzi – nie ma nic do ukrycia. Łukasz Szczerba mówi, iż ciężko mu o tym powiedzieć, bo jest to niewiarygodne. Zeznaje, że po Elblągu krąży mężczyzna, który jest identyczny, jak on. Oczywiście prokurator Łata zaczyna drwić z oskarżonego i wyśmiewa ten pomysł. Oskarżyciel mówi, że w swojej karierze spotykał różne linie obrony, ale tak nieudolnej jak ta, jeszcze nie widział. Pyta klienta Barbary Laskowskiej, czy kłócił się ze swoją matką. Łukasz Szczerba przyznaje, że jest to niestety prawda. Jego matka i ojczym chcieli go posłać na studia, a jego pasją jest malarstwo uliczne, graffiti. Anna Maria Wesołowska stwierdza, że raczej z takiego zawodu nie da się wyżyć, mając na utrzymaniu całą rodzinę. Oskarżony mówi, że dokładnie to samo słyszał od swoich rodziców. Sędzia prosi o opisanie kłótni z 24 stycznia. Łukasz Szczerba poszedł wtedy do swojej matki do zakładu jubilerskiego z prośbą o pożyczkę. Była wtedy zima, więc oskarżony nie miał za dużo zleceń, a właściciel mieszkania, które wynajmuje razem ze swoją przyjaciółką, chciał ich wyrzucić na bruk. Jeszcze raz poprosił matkę o pożyczkę; takie sytuacje zdarzały się wcześniej. Klient mecenas Barbary Laskowskiej uważa, że to normalne, iż dzieci proszą rodziców o pożyczkę. Tym razem potrzebował dwóch tysięcy złotych. Niestety rodzice nie zgodzili się pożyczyć pieniędzy. Zaczęli opowiadać, jakim to oskarżony jest nieudacznikiem i jak to z jego bazgrołów (tak określali prace syna) nie da się wyżyć. Oskarżyciel publiczny pyta, czy to może zdenerwować, kiedy rodzice nazywają syna nieudacznikiem. Łukasz Szczerba twierdzi, że był już do tego przyzwyczajony, bo ciągle tak do niego się zwracali. Przyznaje również, że nabluzgał im tego dnia. Łata wyjaśnienia oskarżonego uważa za wyssaną z palca bajeczkę. Ten jednak nie rozumie, o co chodzi rzecznikowi oskarżenia. Utrzymuje, iż kochał matkę i to powinien być wystarczający dowód jego niewinności. W czasie zabójstwa Renaty Szczerby był w domu. Kamila, czyli jego przyjaciółka może to potwierdzić, ale niestety nie była z nim cały czas. W każdym razie właśnie tego dnia spotkał swojego sobowtóra. Do domu Łukasza Szczerby ktoś zadzwonił, więc ten otworzył. Zdębiał, gdy spostrzegł, iż mężczyzna ten jest identyczny, jak on, a ponadto nosi dokładnie takie same ubrania. Sobowtór zaczął krzyczeń na oskarżonego, że ten mu zrujnował życie i nie wiedział, że jest ich dwóch. Po chwili zaczął uciekać, więc Łukasz Szczerba zaczął go gonić. Chciał się dodzwonić do matki do sklepu, ale było zajęte, więc historię tą opowiedział Kamili, gdy wróciła do domu. Artur Łata twierdzi, że pachnie tutaj filmami Pasikowskiego. Klient adwokat Barbary Laskowskiej uważa jednak, że gdyby naprawdę zabił matkę, wymyśliłby sobie lepszą historię. Wtedy rzecznik oskarżenia zaczyna opowiadać, jak on widzi tę sprawę. Łukasza Szczerbę bardzo irytuje to, co mówi oskarżyciel. Tłumaczy, że nawet jak powie to 1000 razy, to i tak nie stanie się prawdą. Po raz pierwszy po otwarciu przewodu sądowego odzywa się pani adwokat. Nie rozumie, co oskarżony miałby zrobić ze zrabowanym łupem, ponieważ zaledwie godzinę po napadzie został zatrzymany przez policję. Artur Łata uważa, że ukrył tam, gdzie schował również broń, z której zabito matkę. Zeznania Artura Kopaczewskiego Pierwszym świadkiem w procesie jest Artur Kopaczewski – ojczym oskarżonego. Opowiada, że jest wdowcem, bo jego syn zabił jego żonę! Widział, jak Łukasz Szczerba zamordował z zimną krwią własną matkę. Utrzymuje, że kochał Renatę Szczerbę i dlatego żąda, aby oskarżony poniósł konsekwencje swojego czynu. Chce, aby w końcu powiedział prawdę – przyznał się do zabójstwa. Nie może uwierzyć w to, że wraz z żoną wychowali takiego potwora. Następuje atak słowny Artura Łaty na Łukasza Szczerbę; w jego obronie staje Barbara Laskowska. Tymczasem świadek zeznaje, że koło 17.30 przyszedł do żony, bo chciał jej pomóc w zamknięciu sklepu. Wtedy zobaczył, jak z zakładu jubilerskiego wybiegł jego pasierb. Jest przekonany, że był to właśnie on, gdyż miał ze sobą torbę z pieniędzmi, a do tego miał na sobie swoje charakterystyczne ubranie, które w ocenie świadka nie jest odpowiednie dla mężczyzny w jego wieku. Obrońca pyta, czy wiadomo mu coś na ten temat, iż po Elblągu krąży mężczyzna łudząco podobny do Łukasza Szczerby. Artur Kopaczewski wyśmiewa taki pomysł. Dodaje, iż Renata Szczerba opowiadała mu o biologicznym ojcu oskarżonego. Poznała go, zaszła w ciążę, lecz ten spakował manatki i uciekł. Nawet go nie szukała. Potem oni się pobrali i ich życie dobrze się układało, aż do tego dnia. Świadek żałuje, że nie potraktował na poważnie gróźb Łukasza Szczerby. Odgrażał się i był wulgarny. Na koniec Barbara Laskowska pyta o stosunek świadka do oskarżonego. Ten przyznaje, że może był zbyt surowy, ale to przez to, że tamten od dziecka był trudny, uparty i lekkomyślny. Powtarza jeszcze, że nie ma wątpliwości co do winy klienta Barbary Laskowskiej, gdyż go widział. Zeznania Kamili Olczyk Kolejnym świadkiem jest Kamila Olczyk. Mieszkają razem z oskarżonym i ich córką Pauliną. W związku z tym, iż Kamila Olczyk pozostaje w konkubinacie z Łukaszem Szczerbą, może odmówić składania zeznań. Nie korzysta jednak z tego prawa. Co prawda nie mają ślubu, ale to tylko przez to, że nie przywiązują wagi do papierków. Wie, że oskarżony nie może stać za tą zbrodnią, bo zna go doskonale. Zachwala go i wierzy w jego uczciwość. Dodaje, że również fizycznie nie mógł być na miejscu zdarzenia, bo był wtedy z nią. Od siedemnastej byli razem, choć nie patrzyła na zegarek, więc prokurator Łata uważa te zeznania za nie do końca wiarygodne. Kobieta dodaje ponadto, iż wie o kłótniach oskarżonego z rodzicami. Jednak za wszystko obwinia właśnie Artura Kopaczewskiego i Renatę Szczerbę; jej konkubent nie chciał żyć tak jak oni – zwyczajnie się od nich różni. Kamila Olczyk wierzy w wersję z sobowtórem, bo nie widzi powodu, dla którego oskarżony miałby kłamać. Ponadto faktycznie opowiedział jej o tym, gdy wróciła do domu i był bardzo roztrzęsiony tym spotkaniem. W międzyczasie jakieś dwie kobiety przychodzą do sądu i pytają pana Dąbrowskiego, czy tutaj jest rozprawa Łukasza Szczerby. Bardzo chcą wejść do środka, by zeznawać. Strażnik sądowy informuje je jednak, że muszą poczekać na przerwę i nie mogą na razie wejść. Po chwili czekania kobiety jednak wchodzą na salę rozpraw. Jedna z nich podbiega do oskarżonego i mówi, że nie może uwierzyć, iż po tylu latach widzi Łukasza Szczerbę. Ten jednak zaprzecza, ażeby ją znał. Kobieta wyjaśnia, iż jest matką Łukasza Szczerby. W takiej sytuacji sędzia decyduje się na jej przesłuchanie. Zeznania Elżbiety Borkowskiej Nazywa się ona Elżbieta Borkowska. Cała sprawa zaczęła się 24 lata temu. Miała ona 17 lat i pierwszego chłopca. Zaszła z nim w ciążę. Jej partner nie chciał słyszeć o dziecku, a rodzice, którzy byli bardzo religijni, odwrócili się od niej i nie mieli zamiaru jej pomagać. W kawiarni, w której pracowała poznała Renatę Szczerbę. Była ona dla niej bardzo dobra i zawsze otwarta na jej problemy. Pewnego dnia dowiedziała się, że będzie miała bliźnięta. Był to dla niej ogromny cios. Wtedy swą pomoc zaoferowała zamordowana. Postanowiła, że wychowa jedno z dzieci. Renata Szczerba załatwiła wszystkie papiery o adopcję i Elżbieta Borkowska do domu wróciła tylko z jednym z dzieci. Gdy pewnego dnia spotkała koleżankę z synkiem postanowiła go odzyskać. Renata Szczerba nie chciała o tym słyszeć. Po jakimś czasie przeprowadziła się i ślad po niej zaginął. Jej relacje z drugim synem, Bartkiem, też nie były najlepsze. Nie była dla niego dobrą matką. Zwraca się do świadka Artura Kopaczewskiego i mówi, że śmierć jego żony to jej wina. Wszystko jest jej winą. W pewnym momencie Bartek zaczął ją nienawidzić. Nienawiść ta rosła i rosła, aż w końcu musiała znaleźć gdzieś ujście. Elżbieta Borkowska uważa, że to brat bliźniak oskarżonego stoi za zamordowaniem Renaty Szczerby. Ostatnio zaczął kupować drogie prezenty, a przecież nie stać ich na telewizor, czy odtwarzacz DVD. W tym czasie przestała ich odwiedzać Marta Bogulewska (druga kobieta, która przyszła dziś do sądu), która była dawną znajomą Bartka. Chłopak dowiedział się o Łukaszu i nie spodobało mu się to. Sędzia prosi, aby świadek powróciła do wątku prezentów. Było ich bardzo dużo, więc kobieta zaniepokoiła się. Syn wyjaśnił, że wygrał trochę pieniędzy w zakładach bukmacherskich. Sędzia informuje, że postępowania się trochę komplikuje; zachodzi uzasadniona potrzeba przesłuchania bliźniaka oskarżonego. Pyta o adres, okazuje się, że jest to w Malborku. Podaje w związku z tym kartkę panu Dąbrowskiemu i prosi, aby z sądowego sekretariatu zostało to przesłane do policji. Zeznania Marty Bogulewskiej Zostaje wezwany kolejny świadek – Marta Bogulewska. Mówi, że oskarżony jest bardzo podobny do jej kolegi Bartosza Borkowskiego. Z samym Bartkiem zna się bardzo dobrze, był jej szkolnym kolegom, przyjaźnili się. Zachowywał się ostatnio dosyć dziwnie i Marta Bogulewska przypuszcza, że to przez pamiętniki jego matki, które niedawno znalazł. Bartosz Borkowski zachowywał się bardzo tajemniczo i znikał na całe dni, więc świadka bardzo ciekawi, co w nich było. Matka Bartosza mówi, że jest tam wszystko – cała historia o bliźniakach, o tym, jak musiała jednego z nich oddać Renacie Szczerbie, dosłownie wszystko. Barbara Laskowska twierdzi, że w tej sytuacji wszystko staje się jasne, jednak Artur Łata prosi o spokój i poczekanie do końca. Pyta się Marty Bogulewskiej, jakim człowiekiem jest Bartosz Borkowski. Ta mówi, że jest to osoba dość zmienna. Czuć w nim taką złość do siebie i całego świata. Uważał, że nie zasługuje na miłość matki i za wszelką cenę starał się zdobyć jej zaufanie. Świadek obwinia za to Elżbietę Borkowską, która nie potrafiła okazać miłości do syna. Nawet go nigdy nie przytuliła i nie cieszyła się z jego sukcesów. Obrońca pyta, czy w ostatnim czasie Bartosz Borkowski był agresywny. Świadek potwierdza. Raz nawet groził jakimś chłopakom nożem, co nie było do niego podobne. Marta Bogulewska przyznaje również, że tego dnia Bartosz Borkowski był u niej. Zdziwiła ją jego wizyta, ponieważ pokłócili się kilka dni wcześniej i to dość ostro o pamiętniki matki. Chciał się zemścić na swoim bracie za to, że temu powodziło się lepiej. Przeklinał Łukasza Szczerbę i jego całą rodzinę; nienawidził ich. Ona starała się go przekonać, że to nie jest właściwa droga, ale Bartosza to w ogóle nie interesowało. Marta Bogulewska dodaje również, że tego dnia jej kolega był bardzo dziwnie ubrany, zupełnie jakby się za kogoś przebrał. Opisuje strój, który dokładnie się zgadza ze strojem, jaki miał sprawca morderstwa Renaty Szczerby, na co uwagę zwraca obrońca oskarżonego. Zakończenie Tymczasem Jarosław Dąbrowski przynosi faks, który dotarł do sądu z komendy policji w Malborku. Wynika z niego, że podczas rutynowych czynności policji, podczas próby dostania się do mieszkania Bartosza Borkowskiego, ten wyskoczył przez okno i zginął na miejscu. W mieszkaniu znaleziono broń palną oraz znaczne ilości nowej biżuterii. Mowy końcowe i wnioski końcowe Mowa końcowa prokuratora Artura Łaty Artur Łata uważa, że były podstawy do wniesienia aktu oskarżenia w tej sprawie. Jest naoczny świadek, który wszystko widział. Prokurator próbuje się usprawiedliwiać i opowiada, że alibi było mało wiarygodne. Przyznaje jednak, że na ławie oskarżonych siedzi osoba niewinna, więc składa wniosek o uniewinnienie Łukasza Szczerby. Mowa końcowa mecenas Barbary Laskowskiej Barbara Laskowska powołuje się na powiedzenie – przemilczane prawdy stają się trujące. Gdyby Elżbieta Borkowska nie milczała tak długo, dwoje ludzi nadal by żyło, a Łukasz Szczerba nie siedziałby na ławie oskarżonych. Adwokat wnosi o uniewinnienie oskarżonego. Wyrok Po naradzie sąd oczywiście uniewinnił Łukasza Szczerbę od zarzutu stawianego mu w akcie oskarżenia. Po odczytaniu wyroku oskarżony wskakuje w ramiona Kamili Olczyk. Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska zwraca uwagę na fakt, że taki scenariusz mogło napisać jedynie życie. Nikt z nas nie byłby w stanie tego wymyślić. Sędzia zwraca uwagę na fakt, że każdy z tej sprawy wyjdzie okaleczony: oskarżony stracił matkę, Artur Kopaczewski żonę, a Elżbieta Borkowska odzyskała jednego syna, o ile jej wybaczy, lecz straciła drugiego. Przewodnicząca stwierdza, że przez to, że biologiczna matka Łukasza Szczerby nie potrafiła okazać miłości do swojego syna Bartosza, wszystko się stało i doszło do tych dramatycznych w skutkach wydarzeń. Sędzia kończy sprawę puentą – z chłopca, który mógł wyrosnąć na dobrego człowieka, wyrósł morderca. Ciekawostki * Po raz pierwszy w programie wystąpiła Barbara Laskowska. * Gdy sędzia przekazała strażnikowi faks, który ten miał zanieść do sekretariatu, Jarosław Dąbrowski wziął go, jednak nie było widać, ażeby gdzieś go wyniósł. * Prokurator wiele wmawiał i zarzucał oskarżonemu, czego to on nie zrobił podczas jego przesłuchania w sposób mało elegancki, a sąd na to nie reagował. Natomiast gdy odezwała się Barbara Laskowska i zapytała prokuratora, jak daleko posunie się w swoich insynuacjach, to Anna Wesołowska powiedziała, że prosi w szczególności obronę o spokój.